The present invention is directed to the field of attachment. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a quick connect clamp which permits a ladder to be securely fastened to a rack, such as a vehicle roof rack.
Carpenters, painters, roofers, and do-it-yourselfers struggle to secure a ladder to a vehicle. Any variety of ropes, bungee cords, and assorted other devices are used in an attempt to securely fasten a ladder to the roof or side of a vehicle. These devices are time consuming to put on and take off and frequently fail to hold the ladder securely, risking damage to the ladder, the vehicle to which it is insecurely attached and to other traffic (pedestrian and vehicular) which may be unfortunate enough to be in the way when these devices let loose. What is needed is a clamp which can be quickly connected and released and, which holds securely while it is engaged.
The quick connect ladder clamp of the present invention fills this need. This clamp comprises a first clamp member for engaging a portion of the roof rack; a second clamp member for engaging a portion of the ladder; an actuator rod attached to one of the first and second clamp members; an actuation housing attached to another of the first and second clamp members; means to move the actuator rod within the actuation housing; means to lock the actuator rod in a fixed position relative to the actuation housing; quick release means to permit the first and second clamp members to release their grip on the roof rack and the ladder. Preferably, the actuator rod is non-circular in cross section, most preferably, oval with a row of teeth formed on at least one edge thereof.
The actuation housing has a pistol grip handle attached thereto and the first and second clamp members extend laterally from the actuator housing generally orthogonal to the pistol grip handle. In the preferred embodiment, the first and second clamp members are C-shaped. A trigger mechanism has a portion thereof extending into said actuator housing engaging a face of a washer, the opposite face being in contact with a coil spring. The quick release means comprises a plate with an oval recess which receives the oval actuator rod, the plate being pivotally engaged by an overhanging lip on a front portion of the actuator housing and biased into a canted position by a spring, whereby a portion of the oval recess engages the teeth on the oval rod and retains the actuator housing in locked position relative to the actuator rod. In a second embodiment, the means to move the actuator rod in the actuation housing further comprises a coil spring.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.